stormghastfandomcom-20200216-history
Laogzed
One of the few gods that have a distinctly and undoubtedly evil alignment, Laogzed and his followers bring chaos and destruction to whoever is unlucky enough to fall into their path. Domain His home is filled with piles of gold, treasure beyond the wildest of human dreams. Banquet tables line the wall, filled with the finest of foods and wines; it seems to stretch on forever. The heads of large beasts and monstrosities are mounted on the walls, displayed as prizes that he has one on the material plane. He has cases and cases of magical artefacts lined up perfectly, each with a tag detailing: who he took it from, what it does, and it's monetary value. It is here that his followers are promised to spend their afterlives. It is here that their servitude is paid, their offerings if good enough displayed proudly, and if not... well they are somewhere on the pile. Followers The Followers of this God are constantly striving for more. More food, more magic, more power, treasure, knowledge, rare items... they are constantly hungry for more. This gluttonous nature is gifted to them by the god they serve, Laogzed himself. His teachings all revolve around the fact that more is always better, and that whatever they have is never enough. They will take what they want and burn to the ground what they fail at taking. If they can't have it, no one can. This is another of the God's key teachings. Destruction is as much a part of Laogzed as gluttony. Fife Fife is a small island off the coast of Tornavas, and before the Cadere, it is here that lies the only temple to Laogzed on the prime material plane. It is a grand temple that stands tall against the skyline. The symbol of Laogzed is plastered on the tallest point, plated in gold. In the basement lies a hoard of gold and other treasures that have been collected by his followers. Those who serve the Holy Jaw protect this treasure fiercely as an offering. They take and take and add anything of worth they find to the hoard. The temple on Fife is a stronghold armed with traps and warriors prepped to defend what is theirs. Very few who travel to Fife escape with their lives, unless pledging to serve. This is well known across the globe. A trip to Fife is essentially a death sentence. Their hunger for more is insatiable, just as the god they serve. They have raided countless other temples, bringing them down around them. Destruction is second nature to them. Nomads Those who don't reside in the temple at Fife travel the world looking for things that will please the god they serve. Many are explorers and tomb raiders, turning graves of nobles and kings inside out looking for their precious trinkets that were buried with them. Whenever they find enough things that are worthy they check in at the temple, dropping off their prizes. Laogzed's nomads have stolen a huge number of artefacts, they never use them and have no interest in using them either. It is simply the need to have the best things in life regardless of whether they are useful. If it is precious to someone they want it, need it. They will give offer it all to Laogzed, they are fixated on the paradise promised to them in the afterlife. Underdark The popularity of Laogzed in the Underdark is far higher than on the prime material. They live in darkness and are always looking for more. Many races are bitter of being forced underground and as such hunger for life on the surface. Shrines to Glutton's Wrath are littered all over the underdark, each with a similar set up. Placed in the centre of a skilfully carved stone mouth is bowl containing oil with a wick held in place by a pile of gold; constantly burning. These shrines are heavily trapped in order to ward off any thieves looking to take the pile of gold; of course all residents of the underdark are aware of the consequences of messing with a shrine to Laogzed. Naive adventurers are usually the casualties of the trapped shrines; easy money is usually too good to pass up.